The present invention is a curable silicone composition for a vibration-isolating laminate designed for forming a cured silicone layer for the vibration-isolating laminate, and more particularly to a curable silicone composition for a vibration-isolating laminate capable of yielding a cured silicone whose properties satisfy the requirements of the cured silicone layer for the vibration-isolating laminate, that is, a loss factor of 0.4 or greater and a storage modulus of 1.0.times.10.sup.5 dyne/cm.sup.2 or greater at 25.degree. C. and a shear frequency of 0.2 Hz.
Known uses of vibration-isolating laminates, which are composed of laminates obtained by alternately laminating and bonding a plurality of elastic layers and metal layers, include applications aimed at reducing earthquake input from the ground to a structure during an earthquake, such as pillar elements of structures and vibration-isolating devices placed between structures and their foundations, as well as applications aimed at dampening vibrations in various types of equipment.
Products made of natural rubber or butyl rubber are commonly used as the elastic layers for such vibration-isolating laminates. Products made of silicone rubber have been proposed because of their low temperature dependence (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications (Kokai) 62-224742 and 63-51543).
Silicone rubber compositions obtained by the addition of low-polymerization methylphenylsiloxane/dimethylsiloxane copolymers with hydroxy blockage at both ends, as well as silicone rubber compositions characterized by the addition of fine silica powders whose surfaces have been modified with diphenylsilanediol have been proposed as the silicone rubber compositions for forming such silicone rubbers (see Japanese Examined Patent Applications (Kokoku) 1-19824 and 3-16388).
Such silicone rubber compositions are disadvantageous, however, in that they are incapable of yielding a cured silicone whose properties satisfy the requirements of a cured silicone layer for a vibration-isolating laminate, that is, a loss factor of 0.4 or greater and a storage modulus of 1.0.times.10.sup.5 dyne/cm.sup.2 or greater at 25.degree. C. and a shear frequency of 0.2 Hz, or a cured silicone that has a type A durometer hardness of 10 or less, as defined in JIS K 6253, and a loss factor of 0.4 or greater and a storage modulus of 1.0.times.10.sup.5 dyne/cm.sup.2 or greater at 25.degree. C. and a shear frequency of 0.2 Hz. Another drawback of such compositions is that the resulting vibration-isolating laminates have inadequate vibrational energy absorption capabilities and that the structural design of these vibration-isolating laminates is limited in terms of width.
The inventors perfected the present invention as a result of thoroughgoing research aimed at overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a curable silicone composition for a vibration-isolating laminate that is capable of yielding a cured silicone whose properties satisfy the requirements of a cured silicone layer for the vibration-isolating laminate, that is, a loss factor of 0.4 or greater and a storage modulus of 1.0.times.10.sup.5 dyne/cm.sup.2 or greater at 25.degree. C. and a shear frequency of 0.2 Hz.